Not very trusting
by trunks111
Summary: Hinata cuts for reasons no one knows or could ever understand. She once promised to stop, but what made her break that promise? She fell inlove with a popular girl, is it possible they could be? Even after she knows her dreadful secret? SakuraHinata
1. Lonely and Longing

*And there's another to match,* Hinata thought as she made another cut on her already multiply slit wrist. After a few moments of watching the blood trickle from the cut she rinsed the blood from the sink and ran cold water over it. She then went back to her bed and laid down. She faked sleep as she heard her roommate Temari come in, stubbing her toe on a corner.

Eventually Hinata drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When she woke up she thought, *Great another day in this hell they call a school.* Sighing she soundlessly got up and dressed in dark blue baggy jeans and a black hoodie and a black dog collar around her neck. With that she went to the cafeteria for breakfast. She hardly looked around as she got her normal tray of ceral. She took her customary table by the doors. Nobody except Shino, from time to time, would sit anywhere near her. Naruto and Kiba were the only ones that really made an attempt at talking to her. It didn't bother her though. She had grown accustomed to the loneliness and silence. Although..., the one she wanted was just a few tables over. It would never happen though... She had accepted that long ago. Hinata moved her lilac gaze to the bubblegum pink haired girl, taking in her beauty for just a moment. With a sigh of reluctance, she got up and threw her tray away, time for morning classes, oh joy.

Sakura was sitting beside Hinata in the back of History, 4th period meaning lunch was next. Sakura glanced over at Hinata and saw her staring either at the desk or floor, Sakura couldn't be sure which it was. So she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook quietly and wrote, "This sure is boring, huh?" and folded it and tossed it onto Hinata's desk. Hinata barely glanced over to Sakura before opening the note. After reading it a small smile tugged at her lips and she wrote back,"Yeah, doesn't even realise hlaf the class is sleepin." She tossed it back. Sakura stifled a giggle and wrote, "Totally, so wanna hang out later?" then tossed the note back to her. Hinata read the note and rolled her eyes thinking Sakura didn't mean it, so she tossed the note back unanswered. Sakura opened it shocked to find no answer anywhere. She planned on asking Hinata what her deal was when class was over.

Hinata was one of the first out. She quickly went back to her room and put her books up and got the ones for the rest of the day. She went into the bathroom and pushed the sleeve of her hoodie up. She made another angry cut for thinking Sakura would care about her even the slightest. Nobody cared bout her, least of all Sakura. And none knew, none could ever know. She quickly cleaned up the cut and sink. With everything back in place Hinata went to lunch.

Sakura was disappointed that she didn't get to talk to Hinata after class and didn't see her at first in lunch. Right then Tenten and Kin and Temari walked over to her table and began talking to her so for a time she forgot about Hinata.


	2. Liar!

Hinata was sitting on her bed finishing a report when Temari walked in, deep in conversation with someone. Hinata didn't bother to look up and was surprised to hear conversation completely stop and felt eyes on her. Hinata looked up ready to glare at Temari and her friend but her mouth fell open slightly when she saw she was talking to Sakura. *Shut your mouth stupid!* Hinata mentally scolded herself and she quickly looked back at the paper. "Hinata, you gonna answer or not? Temari asked impatiently. "Huh? W-what are you talking about? Hinata asked looking back up. "Ugh, Sakura invited you to go with us, do you want to go? Temari said. "Uh...um....sure," Hinata mumbled. "Alright, c'mon then," Temari said walking back out. Hinata sighed and finished her sentence before getting up to walk out surprised that Sakura was still waiting for her.

Finally Sakura was going to get to talk to Hinata. "Hi," Sakura said as they walked down the hall beside each other Temari way ahead of them. "Hi," Hinata said quietly staring at the floor. "So, why didn't you answer the note?" Sakura asked. "Um.....I..didn't w-want to," Hinata said stuttering slightly. "That's not the real reason and you know it," Sakura said stopping and facing Hinata. "S-so, you c-care w-why?" Hinata asked really starting to stutter."Because i'm trying to be your friend," Sakura answered taking a few steps closer to Hinata as Hinata took a few steps back. "No you're not," Hinata said shaking her head tears springing to her eyes as her back hit the wall. "Yes I am, Hinata, i care about you, whether you want to believe it or not," Sakura said. "Liar!" Hinata said tears falling now as she stared at the floor. "I'm not lying and if you looked at me you would know that," Sakura said quietly. Hinata blinked away her tears and looked Sakura in the eyes. She could see no lie, only tenderness and caring. "Maybe not now," Hinata said biting off the last words and pushing past Sakura to catch up with Temari.

Hinata was sitting in the backseat of Temari's car and had found her Ipod on her pocket of the hoodie so she was listening to it the whole way there. They had no problem getting into the club even though they were under 18. Temari went out to dance and Sakura soon followed. Hinata just sat in the booth wondering why she had agreed to come. *Cause you wanted to spend time with Sakura,* She answered herself. She sighed and continued to stare at the table boredly.

"So, how are you tonight?" A guy asked as he leaned on the table with his elbows. "Alright i guess," she responded noticing his spikey/messy dark blue hair and black leather jacket. "Haven't seen you here before, this your first time?" he asked casually taking a seat across from her. "You could say that," Hinata said not looking at him. "How bout a drink?" he asked. "I'm alright but thanks," she answered somewhat coldly. He seemed to get the hint by getting up and saying,"Well maybe I'll see you later." After a few minuetes Sakura walked over.

"So, who was that cute guy that was over here?" Sakura asked teasingly. "I dunno," Hinata replied. "Did he tell you his name?" Sakura ased sitting across from her. "It was probably somewhere along the lines of Dumbass," Hinata replied the corner of her mouth twitching up. "Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed surprised but laughing. "What? It's probably true," Hinata said shrugging. "That's just not nice," Sakura said finally calming down. "Truth normally isn't,"Hinata said shrugging again. "You're cheerful," Sakura commented. "This sucks," Hinata said glancing at Sakura. "Well, why exactly did you come if you were just gonna sit here?" Sakura asked. "Cause," Hinata answered. "Cause why?" Sakura asked. "I ain't tellin you," Hinata said. "Aww, why not?" Sakura asked doing the puppy dog eyes. Hinata giggled slightly and said,"Cause I don't wanna." "I think I know what might make you tell why," Sakura said quietly scooting closer to Hinata. "And what exactly might that be?" Hinata asked as she scooted away from Sakura and fell out of the booth. Sakura started gigling as Hinata stood up glaring at the booth and went to the other side to sit down.

"I think you know," Sakura said softly her warm breath tickling Hinata's ear. Blushing very dark Hinata said,"I've no idea what the hell you're talking about." "Sure you do, you just don't want to admit it," Sakura said. "Be that as it may, I will never tell you why," Hinata said stubbornly. "I don't think you'll have to, I think I'll be able to figure it out," Sakura whisphered. Hinata involuntarily shivered and whisphered,"Liar." Just then Temari walked over and said, "C'mon, time to go." They went back to the dorm and Hinata went to sleep thinking about how strangly Sakura had been acting.


	3. Why?

Hinata got up extremly early for a Saturday and dressed in a pair of beat up blak jeans and her hoodie and dog collar on. She grapped her Ipod and went to walk around the grounds. She listened to Downfall by Trust Company as she walked to the big oak tree and sat with her back pressed against it and knees to her chest, arms folded over them and chin resting on her arms. She dozed off for a bit. When she woke up she stretched slightly and went back to the dorm.

When she got there she put her Ipod in her pocket and laid down. She heard Temari clickingaway with her phone. "Sakura wants to talk to you, meet her by the big tree," Temari said after a while. "She say why?" Hinata asked. "No, just to meet her ASAP," Temari answered. Hinata sighed but got up and walked back to the tree. Sakura was standing under the shade of the tree when Hinata was walking over.

*Okay Sakura, you can do this,* Sakura thought as Hinata approached. "So, what did you want?" Hinata asked. Instead of answering sakura stepped forward and pressed her lips to Hinata's softly. Hinata stood there in shock and then Sakura pulled back and Hinata took a step back then ran tears filling her eyes. Sakura stood there more confused than ever and walked quickly but calmly back to her room. When she got to her room he curled into a ball and cried trying not to be loud because Kin was sitting on her bed reading. Kin heard anyway and sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?" "N-nothing," Sakura replied sniffing. "It's not nothing, you wouldn't be crying if it were nothing," Kin said. *How can i tell her that everything I've come to beleive about Hinata is wrong? I thought she liked me, but i was wrong, how could i explain this to Kin?* Sakura thought sadly. "I'll be fine, just give me some time," Sakura said. "Alright, if i need to beat anybody up for you just tell me," Kina said smiling slightly.

Hinata had gone to the pond and was sitting one the little dock. She had her knees pulled to her chest and was crying as she stared at the water. *Why would Sakura do that?* Hinata thought. *She couldn't like me, she's just... there's no way she's like THAT, like me, no way....but if that's true then why did she kiss me?* Hinata thought. *She's my reason, even if it could never be, she is my reason that I don't just go ahead and end this, She's my reason to keep living. As long as she is still around i will be too. Maybe we could be together, I never thought it possible but maybe....* Hinata thought. With that she stood and wiped off her face. She sighed, she would have to get Temari to get Sakura to come to the dock to talk. It would be hard after what just happened, but oh so worth it in the end if she was right.


	4. Finally

Hinata went back to her room. Hinata went to the bathroom and after making a rather deep angry cut went out the bathroom to talk to Temari. "Temari, can you text Sakura and tell hr to meet me at the dock, it's really important," Hinata said. "Yeah," Temari mumbled not looking up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!!! SAKURA SAID SHE NEVER WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Temari yelled. Hinata flinched but said, "Tell her to meet me at the dock, i'll explain there, tell her to go to the docks, that's all." "Fine," Temari said and Hinata went to the dock. Sakura walked over to the dock not long after Hinata got there.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, i...i really do like you, i just thought you were playing a mean joke, and if I'm wrong i'm sorry," Hinata said looking at Sakura and trying to gauge her reaction. Sakura hugged Hinata tightly with her face buried in Hinata's shoulder. Hinata stood therew a moment too shocked to do anything then put her arms around Sakura. "Wanna go back to the dorm and talk about what happens now?" Hinata asked. "Sounds good," Sakura smiled. Hinata blushed and looked away then started walking to the dorm as she texted Temari to go away for a while. Temari sent a question mark and Hinata replied, "Just do it." When they got to the dorm Temari was gone.

Sakura sat on Hinata's bed with her back against the wall legs folded indian-style. Hinata sat at the end of the bed with one leg outstretched and the other to her chest and an arm around it. "How long have you known?" Sakura asked. "Uh....5 years," Hinata answered. "Wow....," Sakura said. Hinata just shrugged and Sakura said, "So what now? we goin' out or what?" "Uh...um...i-if you want," Hinata stammered. "Do you want to though?" Sakura asked kindly one cool hand on Hinata's. "Well yeah," Hinata said. Sakura smiled at Hinata. Blushing Hinata looked away and then said, "So what now?" "Um.....I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked. *I want to kiss you,* Hinata thought. "how bout uhm......nevermind," Hinata said. "What were you gonna say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said. Sakura moved closer to Hinata and Hinata moved away this continued until Hinata fell off the Bed and grabbed sakura's wrist and pulled her down too. Sakura landed sitting on Hinata's waist their bodies pressed together and Sakura's lips on Hinata's. They sat like that for a moment neither moving. Then Sakura pressed harder and Hinata returned it. When they broke for air Sakura was smiling and Hinata blushing. Sakura got up and offered Hinata a hand which Hinata took and stood too. It was already 8:30 so Sakura decided to stay. Sakura laid beside Hinata as they went to sleep.


	5. What the hell happened?

Sakura was laying beside something warm so instinctively she snuggled closer to it. Hinata was dimly aware of someone being beside her. Awhile later Hinata heard the door open. "What the hell?!!" Someone yelled. Groggily Hinata opened her eyes and lifted her head some. *Shit!* She thought seeing Temari standing the door with Kin slightly behind her. Hinata nudged Sakura as she sat up. "It's not what you think," Hinata said softly. "Y..you two had sex didn't you?" Temari asked. "Dude! We're fully clothed! how the hell could we?" Hinata asked. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I'M NOT A LESBIAN LIKE YOU!" Temari yelled. Now that one hurt alittle. "Temari, just..nevermind...Sakura you should probably go," Hinata said looking at the floor and getting up to got to the bathroom.

With some hurt in her eyes Sakura got up and pushed past Temari and Didn't even glance at Kin. She ran to her room and laid on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. She cried for a while. She knew it wasn't Hinata's fault, Temari was just being insensitive, like she normally was. She probably thought Hinata had forced her into it. That wasn't the case at all. Sakura wanted to be with Hinata, and if Temari thought that was gross, then that was her problem. She just hoped Hinata would be alright.

Hinata was standing in the bathroom, staring angrily at her reflection. Hinata yanked the sleeve of her hoodie up and made a deep cut, smiling slightly at the sense of relif that the cut brought. Hinata stared at the blood, memorized. Then she realized she had cut much too deep, she had to stop the bleeding NOW. She fumbled with the toilet paper. Her vision started going fuzzy on the edges as she tied the toilet paper round it. She held the paper there for a while as she cleaned up the blood. Once the bleeding stopped she properly bandaged the cut. Carefully Hinata pulled the sleeve back down and went out of the bathroom.

Sakura sat up as the door opened. She wiped her eyes as Kin walked in and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry about Temari, but would you be able to tell me what really happened?" Kina asked. Kin was the last person Sakura had expected kindness from. "Well me and Hinata were talking and it was late so i stayed and just slept beside her on the bed, that's it," Sakura said. Kin just nodded staring at the floor thoughtfully.

Hinata sighed softly and laid on her bed with her back to Temari, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. She was proven right as Temari grabbed her hair and forced her to look at her. "What the fuck did you do to Sakura?" Temari snarled. "I..didn't do anything," Hinata gasped. Temair's hold tightened and she growled,"I'll ask one more time, What the fuck did you do to Sakura?" "I...didn't do anything!" Hinata growled twisting and kneeing Temari in the stomach. Temari let go of Hinata's hair and doubled over clutching her stomach. "Don't ever touch me again," Hinata growled glaring at Temari. Temari glared at Hinata. Hinata got up and went out to the docks to wait for Temari to cool down. After about and hour of staring at the water and thinking Hinata went back to her room, relieved to see that Temari was gone. Sighing Hinata laid down. She fell asleep thinking of Sakura.


	6. Never liked you anyway

Hinata knew Temari would hate her now. She really didn't care. They had never really gotten along anyway, Temari was one of the bad girls, Hinata the shy quiet one. Hinata was still hardly believing she had gotten a girl like Sakura, one of the popular girls. She sighed as her hands slid into her pockets as she continued her walk around the grounds.

Sakura sighed, she kind of wanted to tell Kin everything but didn't know who she would take it. "Hey Kin, can I trust you to tell you something?" Sakura asked. "Yeah," She replied and turned towards Sakura. "I am bi, I really like Hinata, so that wasn't just a fluke," Sakura said trying to gauge Kin's reaction. She didn't seem grossed out or anything like Sakura had expected, She was smiling. "It's good you figured out who you really are, better now than later in life," Kin said grinning devilishly. "Yeah, it is," Sakura said smiling too. "So what's the deal with you and Hinata? You guys going out?" Kin asked. "Uhh yeah," Sakura reaplied. "Great, so have you two kissed yet?" Kin asked. Sakura blushed and spluttered,"No! Why do you wanna know?!" "Just to see if she had made you hers yet," Kin replied, a devilish glint in her eyes. "What is with you?" Sakura asked. "Nothing," She replied and turned back to her books. Sakura sighed and got up. She was going to go walk for a while.

When Temari woke up it was with a splitting headache. She was hungover again. She saw Hinata was gone, good thing too. She couldn't believe her and Sakura were sleeping beside eachother. Of course she didn't believe Hinata, she would have to talk to Sakura soon. They were pretty good friends after all. Temari slowly got up and got a glass of water and took some asprin. As she sat back on her bed she opened her phone. She quickly sent a text to Sakura asking where she was. "Walking" was the response. Temari didn't think Sakura wouldn't want to talk to her so she asked if they could meet at the big tree in ten mins. "Fine" was the only response. Temari quickly changed and then went to the tree.

"What?" Sakura asked as Temari approached. "So, what were you really doing with Hinata?" "We had been talking, since it was late i didn't want to leave and risk waking Kin, so i fell asleep beside her," Sakura replied calmly. "Really? Did she try anything?" "Kami no!" Sakura replied slightly outraged. "Hmm... Looked to me like you two were doing more than sleeping," Temari said. "Well we weren't, and if you can't get that through your thick skull, then I don't think we can be friends any more," Sakura said. "Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Temari yelled and stormed off. Sakura sighed, she hoped Temari wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata.  
Sakura didn't know Hinata already did enough hurt to herself, without Temari's help....


	7. So that's how it is

Hinata was sitting in her room with her sketch pad on her knees, pencil in hand staring thoughtfully. Slowly she started drawing. It was a familiar drawing, the pad was mostly full of ones like it. It was Sakura, smiling with her tongue stuck out and holding up with peace sign. Like always Hinata lost herself in the drawing. When the drawing was finally finished she got up and went to the bathroom.

Temari opened the door to her room and saw Hinata's sketch pad laying on her bed, open to a drawing. Temari walked over to it. It wsa a drawing of Sakura, a damn good one at that. She narrowed her eyes, Hinata was gonna be in some serious pain.

Hinata opened the bathroom door and took two steps out then saw Temari. She was staring at her. "What?" she asked cautiously. "Why are you drawing Sakura?" Temari asked, her voice frighteningly calm yet cold. "She's a friend, it's for her birthday," Hinata answered which was true, yes she was giving Sakura a drawing, but not that one. "Hmph," was Temari's only response. Hinata wanted to get her sketch pad but Temari hadn't moved.

Temari looked at her coldly. Slowly Temari crossed the room to her own bed and Hinata quickly closed her sketch pad and put it away. Temari tackled Hinata. Hinata's head hit the headboard on her bed. She saw spots as Temari climbed on top of her.

"I bet you like this don't you?!" Temari yelled as she brought one fist back and held Hinata's arms above her head with the other. Temari hit her hard in the jaw. No matter how much she twisted she couldn't get free as Temari continued to punch her. Temari stared down at her. Hinata winced as Temari put pressure on her most recent cut. "What's wrong?" She asked mockingly. Wordlessly Hinata glared at her. Smirking Temari moved Hinata's sleeve down. "So, you're a Emo freak and a lesbian, what a combination," Temari grinned sadistically. Still grinning she got up and left.

Wincing Hinata got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked the same mostly, her pale skin was darkened by a dark yellowish green bruise. She grimaced and went back to her room to put her hoodie on and go get some ice.


	8. A kiss

She got the ice and was going back into her room when she heard someone say, "Hey Hinata." "Hi," she mumbled not looking up and opened the door, shutting it firmly behind her. She put thew bag of ice on the bruise, wincing as she did so. She sat there a while, her cheek went numb after abou twenty mins but she hadn't noticed. Why would Temari do this? Yes they were from totally different circles, they hadn't ever really gotten along well, but all this because she was gay and she cut? It seemed a little much. Hinata lifted her arm to look at the scars. They marked how badly people had hurt her. Some were much deeper or longer than others. No one knew, or cared, or even suspected. She chuckled queitly to herself then got up an put the ice in the bathroom sink.

Sakura had decided to go see how Hinata was doing. When she knocked on the door it was opened almost immediatly. "Hinata, Oh my god what happened?" Sakura asked. Hinata grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her in, shutting the door. "I fell," she muttered brushing past her to lay on her bed. "Hinata you can't get a bruise like that from falling," Sakura said sitting on the bed.

"Sure you can," Hinata responded. "No, you can't, now who did this to you?" Sakura asked. "Nobody, I did it to myself, I fell, tripped over a rock and landed on another one," Hinata said. Sakura stared at her, Hinata looked back with defiance, as if daring her to challenge her further. Sakura sighed, she supposed it was possible. Unlikely but possible. "Well, what are your plans for the weekend?" Sakura asked. "I dunno," Hinata replied. "Would you care to come to a club with Kin and I?" She asked. "Uhh I dunno, clubs aren't really my thing," Hinata replied. "It will be a gay club," Sakura smiled. "It will be a what?" Hinta yelled sitting straight up. "You heard me," Sakura smirked, rather sexily at that. "You guys are going to a gay club?" Hinta asked. "Yep," Sakura smiled.

"Are you crazy?" Hinata asked. "Maybe," Sakura smiled. It was in that moment that Hinata knew, really knew, she was in love with Sakura. As she was leaning in for a kiss she couldn't help but smile. As their lips touched at first Sakura offered no reaction but then she kissed back. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only about thirty seconds. "Well text me when you decide," She smiled and left. Hinata sat there for awhile. Hinata wanted to go but she didn't know if the bruise would have healed enough. She sighed, then remembered Temari. She hoped she wouldn't come back here. If she did she hoped she was drunk. Hinata sighed then got out her sketch pad to draw some more.

Sakura smiled as she left Hinata's room to go back to her own. She, Kin, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all going to the club. It was going to be loads of fun. Sakura could hardly wait.


	9. At the club

It was Saturday night and Sakura was stoked. The others except for her and Hinata had already left. She was on her way to get the other. When she knocked on the door Hinata opened it and sakura gasped. She looked absolutely beautiful, her long hard was down over her shoulders, she was wearing some long slightly tight dark blue jeans and a light purple and white zip up hoodie. "Something wrong?" Hinata asked as she closed and locked the door. "N-no, nothing, everythings great, you look great," Sakura said blushing. Hinata glanced at her but said nothing as they walked to the parking lot. *Great I sound like a blubbering idiot,* Sakura thought. They had reached the parking lot and Hinata was looking at Sakura expectingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sakura asked blushing again. "We taking your car or mine?" She asked again sounding a little amused. "Uh we can take your car," Sakura replied. Hinata nodded and walked over to a black mustang and unlocked it.

Hinata opted to sit at a table and Sakura went and danced some. Hinata bought a MIXXD Monster and sat at the bar sipping it. She watched the dancefloor with amusment. Dancing was overrated, what was even considered good dancing anymore? People just randomly moved. She didnt see a point to it. Still carrying the Monster she went back to the table. She sat there, quite bored actually. Sakura came over and sat across from her. "Having fun?" Hinata smirked. "Not as much fun as I would be if you danced too," She replied. "Pfft yeah right," Hinata replied taking another swig of Monster. "Fine, we'll have fun later," Sakura said and walked off smirking. Hinata nearly choked on her drink as she watched Sakura go back on the dance floor. Hinata couldn't believe her ears! Sakura couldn't have been serious! No way!

Sakura was tellin Kin what had happened with Hinata as they danced. "You are one lucky girl," Kin said, smiling wistfully. "Really? Well who di you have your eye on?" Sakura asked. "Oh no one special," Kin replied. "C'mon tell me," Sakura pleaded. "You know them," She replied. "I know a lot of people," Sakura replied. "I know," She smirked. "I'll find out who it is," Sakura promised. "You'll never get it," Kin replied. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her roommate and went to find Tenten. To her surprise she saw her and their Calc teacher Anko making out in a corner. She went to the bar and found Ino sippin a sprite. "Hey," Sakura greeted. Ino nodded. "You know who Kin likes?" She asked. "Not a clue,' Ino replied. "Hmm," Sakura mumbled and went back to Hinata's table. "You ready?" Sakura asked. "Uhh yeah," Hinata answered taking the last swig of Monster and throwing it away as they left. They drove back in silence.

As Hinata was opening the door to her room Sakura asked, "Wanna come to my room instead?" "Uh sure," Hinata said and closed the door. In Sakura's room Hinata sat crosslegged in the middle of the floor and Sakura went to the bathroom. Hinata was wondering why Sakura had suggested they came here but then remembered Temari but Temari had gone to a bar. So why?


	10. Some Fun

As she sat there Hinata remembered Sakura's earlier promise. She blushed as she considered what that could mean. Sakura came out of the bathroom. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked. "It's comfortable," Hinata replied. "If you say so," Sakura said and sat in font of her. Hinata watched her slightly wary. "Do you want to have some fun?" Sakura asked. "Uhmm it depends, what kind of fun do you mean?" Hinata asked blushing and looking away. Sakura smiled and said, "I think some of THIS type of fun." Sakura leaned foreward and tapped Hinata's knee. Startled Hinata turned and her lips were met with Sakura's. Hinata was stunned for a moment but then somewhat eagerly kissed her back. Sakura pulled back and smiled at Hinata. Hinata blushed but then wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and pulled the other girl onto her lap.

A smiling and blushing Sakura leaned down and met Hinata's lips in another soft kiss. As they broke the kiss Hinata slowly trailed kisses down Sakura's neck then back up to her mouth and they kissed passionately. They continued to kiss for awhile. Sakura pressed her body into Hinata's as they kissed, needing to feel Hinata. Hinata hugged her fiercely pressing her lips to Sakura's with more force. They kissed a while longer then Sakura sat with her arms around Hinata's neck. They sat in silence for a while. Wordlessly they climbed into Sakura's bed and laid down, Hinata's arm around Sakura and Sakura snuggled into Hinata.

When Hinata woke up it was to the scent of cherry blossoms. Sakura appeared to be just waking up. Hinata smiled then sat up. Sakura stretched and put her arms around Hinata's waist and reasting her chin on her shoulder. "Where ya off to?" "I was going to my room to get a shower and change," Hinata replied. Sakura pouted, "Can i come too?" Hinata blushed and stammered, "I... don't think that.... would be a very.... good idea." "Awwh, why not?" "Temari..... and I kinda want to take things slow....,' Hinata said blushing as Sakura's hands had found their way up to her boobs. Sakura gave Hinata's boobs a slight squeeze and said, "Aww, but we were having so much fun." Hinata bit back a whimper and mumbled, "Be that as it may, I need a shower." "I could so help," Sakura argued. "N-no you couldn't," Hinata gulped standing. Sakura pouted and folded her arms. "Don't worry, there's plenty of time for that later," Hinata said as she left.

Sakura smiled as Hinata left. Then she got up to get a shower. As the hot water cascaded down her body she thought of Hinata. Of what it felt like to kiss her, to press her body into the other girls. What her breasts felt like even through her shirt and bra. Sakura felt herself getting wet. She sighed as she washed her body. Rubbing her breasts and nipples until her nipples were hard. With one hand she massaged her breast and with the other she slowly started to finger herself. She thought of Hinata and her thrusts became faster. She pumped faster trying to bring herself to a climax. After a few minutes she succeeded. She finished her shower and stepped out and dried off so she could get dressed. She thought longingly of Hinata. She wanted her so badly. But Hinata said she had wanted to take it slow. Sakura started to form a plan.


	11. Date

Hinata sighed softly as she pulled her hoodie all the way on. She had changed into another pair of dark blue baggy jeans with a small hole in the right leg and a black sleeveless shirt. Temari was still, thankfully, asleep. She had no plans for the day. She quietly exited the room and went to the dock.

She was going to need a room to herself for her plan, so either a hotel or get Kin out of the room for the night. Hotel was out so she was planning on asking Kin later. 'Where r u?' Sakura texted Hinata. 'Dock,' she replied. Sakura smiled and went to the dock.  
Sakura smiled again, Hinata looked so beautiful, her long slender legs were brought up to her chest with one arm around them and she was staring into the blue waters of the lake; unaware of Sakura's prescence just yet. As soundlessly as she could Sakura walked up to Hinata. Sakura kneeled down behind her and whispered, "Hey beautiful."

Hinata blushed brightly as Sakura's warm breath tickled her ear. Hinata got up and turned around. Sakura stood, smiling. "Hey," Hinata greeted, still blushing. "So, do you have any plans for the day?" Sakura asked. "Nah," she replied. "Would you want to go to the movies with me?" Sakura asked. "Sure," Hinata said blushing and smiling. "Cool, I was thinking of going to see the new Nightmare on Elm street, is that okay with you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah," Hinata responded. "Wanna go get some lunch then see the one that's playing around 5?" Sakura asked smiling. "Might as well, my treat though," Hinata answered. "Okay, do you mind driving?" Sakura asked, glancing at her friend as they started to walk to the parking lot. "That's fine," Hinata replied smiling at her. This time, Sakura blushed and looked away, making Hinata laugh. Sakura playfully shoved her, Hinata laughed more as she stumbled slightly and kept walking.

After they ate they sat in the parking lot at the movies. Hinata had cut the engine so they were sitting in silence. They looked at eachother, light lavender eyes met bright green, slowly they leaned towards eachother, finally their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. They kissed for a while. Finally Hinata pulled away. Gently she cupped Sakura's cheek. Sakura looked at her, her bright green eyes so full of her love for the raven haired girl. Hinata smiled and pecked her on the lips again. They got out of the car and holding hands, and walked into the movies.

After the movie they walked back to the car, Hinata with her arm around Sakura's waist. "That was an amazing movie," Hinata smiled, once they were in the car. Sakura shook her head. Hinata smirked as they went back to campus.

Sakura quickly walked over to Hinata once they were out of the car and hugged her tightly. Hinata stood there, momentarily shocked. She hugged the other girl tightly as she realized the movie must have scared her more than she had thought.  
"Are you going to be okay?" HInata asked quietly as they slowly walked to the dorms. "Mhm," Sakura mumbled, still clutching Hinata. They arrived at Sakura's room first. "Will you stay with me?" Sakura asked. "Of course," Hinata answered without hesitation. They went in the room which was deserted. They sat on the bed, Sakura sitting in Hinata's lap. Hinata softly stroked Sakura's hair. Sakura slipped into sleep not long after. Hinata smiled slightly and laid her on the bed. Hinata laid besider her and closed her eyes. She fell asleep listening to Sakura's soft breathing.


	12. A question

Sakura groaned when she woke up. Her plan SO did not go as planned. She fell asleep almost immediately after they got back. She felt something warm pressed to her side though. She opened her eyes and rolled over, Hinata was sleeping beside her, her arm around her waist. Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to Hinata, closing her eyes. It was nice, Sakura felt incredibly comfortable next to Hinata. Sakura slowly drifted back to sleep, waking when she felt someone gently shaking her.  
Sleepily Sakura opened one bright green eye. "Everything alright?" she asked. "For now...," Hinata replied, glancing at the door. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, sitting up. "I think somebody's out there," Hinata replied. "Oh, it's probably just Kin," Sakura waved her hand dismissively, and flopping back down. "I don't think so, sounds more like Tenten and Neji," Hinata said, slowly getting out of the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Tenten... and Neji? What would they be doing here?" Sakura inquired, sitting back up. "No idea," Hinata replied.

(On the other side of the door)

"So why are you here again?" Tenten asked Neji. "Looking for Hinata, I heard she was seen last with Sakura," he replied calmly. "Oh," was all Tenten said.  
Neji knocked on the door. A few seconds later Sakura opened it, just enough to see who was on the other side.  
"Uh, what do you want?" Sakura asked, directing the question at Neji. "Have you seen Hinata?" he asked. "Not since last night," she replied. He nodded and walked off. "Hi Sakura!" Tenten said brightly. "Hey," Sakura answered. "Are you busy today?" she asked. "Kind of," Sakura answered smiling sheepishly. "What do you mean kind of?" Tenten asked. "Uh... I'm busy just go with that," Sakura replied. Tenten smiled, "Okay, see you Monday."  
Sakura sighed and closed the door. Hinata wrapped her arms around the pink haired girls waist. Sakura relaxed into the embrace. They stood for a while.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, alittle," Sakura asnwered. "Okay, Waffle House?" Hinata suggested. "Sure," Sakura smiled.  
Hinata drove them to waffle house, and held hands as they walked into the place and picked a booth.  
Conversation was light, mostly about school projects and some of the teachers. Finally as they went back to campus Sakura asked, "So..., why do you always wear long sleeves?" Hinata swallowed, she knew this question would come up eventually. "Because, I like them," Hinata answered. "Really? There's gotta be more to it than that," Sakura insisted. "There's not," Hinata replied, her tone signifying an end to the conversation. Hinata hated lying to Sakura, but she couldn't know..., no one could.

Finally back at the campus, Sakura went to her room, upset and confused about why Hinata had seemed so angry about her asking about the long sleeves.

Hinata went to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. She glared at her reflection, yanked the sleeves of her hoodie up and stared at her scars. She took her ever-so-handy razor blade and made a deep cut from the right side of her right wrist diagonally going down about half way. The blood oozed out slowly and Hinata watched, smiling, a twisted smile, one so full of hatred, longing, and pain. No tears fell, she just stared at the blood with that strange smile on her face. After a while though, she cleaned the blood up and pulled her sleeves back down. She laid on her bed, just staring at the ceiling for awhile.


	13. Too good

As Hinata laid there, she thought back over the last few weeks with Sakura. It had been almost like a dream. Except for Temari. A girl like Sakura and a girl like herself. It just wasn't possible. Hinata sighed, she would have to end it now, before something even worse than Temari's beating happened. Temari would probably out her to the whole school, so if Hinata ended it with Sakura, Temari wouldn't have reason anymore. It didn't matter if it hurt Sakura, hell it probably wouldn't. Sakura couldn't care about a girl like her. They were much to different.

Hinata grabbed her sketch book and began yet another sketch of Sakura. She thought as she drew. Losing herself in the drawing and thought. When she finished it was late afternoon. The picture was of Sakura sitting under a cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling around her, a thoughtful expression on her face. Hinata pondered it a moment then flipped the page and began again. This time when she finished, it was late. The picture was much like the first, except it was set at night, and off in the background was a hooded figure, watching her. Hinata sighed, that was all she should be. She could never have the one thing she truly desired. It wasn't allowed. Nothing good would come of it, they were to different.

She put her sketch pad back under her bed and dug her phone out of her pocket. She had six missed alerts. All texts from Sakura. The last one said, "hey, are you busy?" It had been sent at eight, it was ten. She texted back saying, "Ill talk in the mornin." She got up and went to the cafeteria to get some dinner.

She had a chicken sandwich and some fruit. She sat alone as usual. Not many people were around, Shino was the only one getting food other than Choji. She finished her food and threw her tray away, going back to her room with her hands stuffed into her pants pockets. When she got back to her room she decided to shower so she wouldn't have to in the morning.  
As she laid in her bed again, she thought of Sakura. She decided, one more week. Then that was it. She sighed, and rolled onto her side to sleep.

Next Morning

When Hinata woke up it was to the annoying sound of her alarm. Monday morning. She dressed quickly and quietly in black skinny jeans and a slightly tight black zip up hoodie with a plain white tank top underneath. She then got her things for classes and went to her first class.

Fourth Period

Hinata sat in her usual seat. Sakura came in not long later, chatting with Kin. Kin went to her seat as Sakura came over and sat on Hinata's desk.  
"Hey," Sakura greeted, smiling. "Hey...," was Hinata's soft reply. "Wanna put on a show for our classmates?" Sakura asked, green eyes dancing. Hinata blinked, "Wh...what?" "Heehee, you're so cute," She smiled, hopping off the desk and going to her seat.

Hinata sighed, that was exactly what she didn't want. People would start to think things. As she did her work, she contemplated doing it now or waiting... By the end of the school day, she decided to wait. Just a little bit longer...


	14. Past

The next day Hinata dressed in the same thing except her skinnies now had a hold in the right knee and her hoody was a skin tight black long sleeved shirt. She went to the cafeteria for breakfast. She got poptarts and some milk and went to her customary table. She ate, hearing female voices approaching. When she was finishing her poptarts she realized that Temari, Tayuya, and Tenten had surrounded her table. Tayuya was gay but not out of the closet and Tenten wasn't homophobic, so Hinata wondered why Temari had brought them.  
"So what are you an emo freak and Sakura an Honest girl doing?" Temari demanded, leaning across the table. "Just because I'm emo doesn't mean I'm a freak, it just means I actually have feelings," Hinata answered, slowly finishing her milk, and getting up to throw away her trash. As she turned around a fist collided with her jaw, making her stumble sideways. Hinata glared at Temari as she charged again, Hinata calmly sidestepped each punch.  
"Grab her!" Temari yelled. Neither Tayuya or Tenten moved.  
"Don't you get it?" Hinata asked. Temari merely glared at her. "They're not homophobic bitches like you, unlike you they can sympathize with those treated unfairly, they aren't twisted by a self hatred that nearly mirrors my own," Hinata said, a strange smile playing on her lips. Temari's eyes widened as Hinata spoke. "Did you honestly think no one knew of your past?" Hinata inquired. Temari didn't answer and Hinata continued, "Yes, I know what your father Made you do, how you and your brothers tried to escape, but nothing could ever be proved, how your younger brother went insane and you other is gay, how you now have nightmares of you past, how you try to drown your past away with drinking." Temari glared, but her gaze was also fearful, not as full of hate. Hinata smirked, "Well since I know so much about you, how bout I tell you something no one else knows." Hinata slowly walked towards Temari, speaking softly, pulling her sleeves up to reveal her scars and half healed cuts, "See? You were right about my being emo, I do cut, and it's so worth it."  
"Hina...," Tayuya started, staring at her wide eyes. "I'm sorry Tay, but I can't stop...," Hinata said softly. Hinata turned her attention back to Temari. "None of us will repeat what was said, and you will leave me alone," Hinata growled. "Fine...," Temari grumbled and left, Tenten following.  
Tayuya stepped closer to Hinata. "How long?" she asked, her eyes dark. "Since four years ago," Hinata replied, pulling her sleeves back down. "Hina...," she said softly. "No," Hinata replied, and walked away, leaving Tayuya alone in the cafeteria.

Hinata went to her room to grab her school things then went to her first class. As she sat, waiting for the class to start she realized she had to end it with Sakura, now. So, she sent her a text saying they needed to talk ASAP. The reply was a question mark but Hinata just replied, after school meet at docks.

After school - Docks

Hinata stood on the dock, staring into the water, into her lavender colored eyes.  
She looked up as she heard footsteps.  
"You wanted to talk?" Sakura asked. "Stay away from me." Hinata said coldly. "Wh...what?" Sakura asked, her green eyes widening. "Stay away from me. Never talk to me, never text me, never so much as touch my desk again," Hinata said slowly, staring into those bright green orbs and trying desperately to stay strong. "A...all right, but just so you know...," Sakura started to say. "I dont care what you have to say, it won't change my mind," Hinata growled and shouldered past her.

Hinata walked to her room with her hands deep in her pockets. She barely saw where she was going, she just went to her room and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

- Sakura -

Sakura stood at the docks. Tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Hinata had just told her she never wanted to see her again, ever. Sakura couldn't understand why Hinata would do such a thing. It was obvious she liked her a lot, so why did she just do that? More tears fell and she sat on the dock, crying, her heart breaking further...


	15. Old and New Friends

Hinata went to her classes normally, ignoring Sakura completely, even though she plainly saw the look in her emerald green eyes. Temari didn't comment at all, taking Hinata's warning seriously. Hinata couldn't help smiling, a twisted, sad and pain filled smile. She did what she had to do. And breaking up with Sakura and threatening Temari were things she had to do. She knew that..., so why did it hurt so much?  
Hinata finished her lunch and left the cafeteria, going to sit in her fifth period. It was chemistry and she took her normal seat, in the back right corner. Knowing she had over twenty minuets, she put her ear buds in and turned up her Ipod, P!nk! being the artist that came on. She was sitting with her eyes closed, foot absently tapping in time with the song when she heard someone sit next to her. Reluctantly, she opened one eye. It was Tayuya.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, pausing her music. "I... I don't understand any of this anymore!" Tayuya replied, anguish coating her voice.  
Hinata turned her Ipod off and put it back in her pocket.  
"What happened?" She asked, standing. "I miss the old days..., just you and me," the girl replied, her hat hiding her face as she stared at the floor. Hinata sighed softly, resting a hand on the other girl's back, "I know what you mean..., it was simpler back then."  
Tayuya stood and hugged Hinata tightly. Only slightly shocked, Hinata hugged her back, just as tightly.  
"It'll be all right, you still have me, I'm here for you, just like you were for me," Hinata said softly.  
Tayuya just hugged her tighter. Hinata smiled softly, this time one of remembrance and a ghost of happiness.

- Sakura -

She had cried for Hinata, but that was nearly a week ago. Hinata was true to her word, not even saying hi in fourth period. It hurt..., oh Kami, did it hurt but Sakura was determined to be strong. She was going to her fifth period early and passed the chemistry lab. What she saw though, made her stop, and it nearly broke her facade. Hinata was hugging another girl with light red hair, and whispering to her. Sakura stared for a few moments, feeling tears fill her eyes. She quickly turned away and kept on to her fifth period. She was digging in her bag when she finally broke, tears falling freely and dripping on to her bag.  
"You okay?" someone, a boy, judging by the voice asked. She sniffed, but mumbled, "I'm fine..." "If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying," he pointed out, crouching beside her.  
She saw his gray hoody and knew it was Kiba.  
"Don't worry about it Kiba," she said, knowing he was sort of friends with Hinata. "But something's bothering you," he said, concern evident in his voice. "It's nothing really," she protested. "Fine, but if you need anything, I'm here for you," he said, standing. She merely nodded and he walked away. She wiped her tears away, there was no need to cry for what was done, was done.

- Hinata -

Tayuya gave Hinata her cell number then left, having to go to her own fifth period.  
The rest of the school day went by without incident.  
As she was walking to her room, Hinata felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw she had two missed alerts. Kiba and Tayuya had texted her.  
Kiba's read: 'Hey wanna do something tomorro nite?' To which she replied: 'Sure, whatd you have in mind?'  
Tayuya's read: 'Hey... I'm sorry about earlier... want to hang out saturday?' And to that she replied: 'Sounds fun'

She pocketed her phone and went in her room. She got her homework out and did that while periodically texting Kiba and Tayuya.  
About two hours later she was finished with her homework and Kiba had decided they would go to a cafe with local music. She and Tayuya were going to go to a movie on saturday, probably get dinner first.

Hinata stood and stretched, time for dinner.  
She went to the cafeteria and got a slice of pizza and some peaches. She sat at her normal table and ate. After that she went back to her room and laid on her bed, reading Fallout by Ellen Hopkins. She read for hours, eventually having to put the book down, hardly able to keep her eyes open.

- Sakura -

Sakura saw Hinata get her dinner, sit and eat as if nothing was wrong, as if everything was completely normal. Sakura couldn't understand how she could do that, she had cared for her, why was she acting as if nothing had ever happened between them? She didn't know why she was dwelling on it so much, but she thought she might actually love the dark blue haired girl. She sighed and finished her own dinner, deciding it was better to go back to her room.

As she laid on her bed she thought back to what Kiba had said. Maybe she could ask him to talk to Hinata. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. She decided she would talk to him in fifth period tomorrow. With that she went to sleep, her dreams filled of her and Hinata.


	16. Admittance

- Sakura -

After dressing, as she sat on her bed, she pondered texting Kiba, since she knew he and Hinata had a few classes together, she could ask him to talk to her. But what could she say? It's not like anyone knew she was bi. She did tell Kin, but she was the only one who knew. It was obvious Temari would flip if she knew, but she figured Tenten would be fine with it, and the guys probably wouldn't care. She sighed in exasperation. Finally just sending him a text that said, "Hey..., i want to ask you something."  
About five minuets later she got a text back saying, "Whats up?" "Can you ask Hinata a few things for me?" she replied. "Yeah sure," came the reply as she was walking to the cafeteria. "Ask her why she's distanced herself from me... why she's not talking to me anymore... why she got so mad when i asked her about her sleeves...," she texted back. "Ill ask," he replied.

- Kiba -

He wolfed down his ceral and was drinking a second carton of milk when he got the last text from Sakura. He wondered why she seemed to take a sudden interest, but just shrugged it off, if it was important one of them would tell him what was up. He finished his drink and tossed the trash, shouldering his messenger bag and heading to his first class. He contemplated asking Hinata what Sakura wanted to via text message or in person, and if it was in person whether he would do it when they hung later or in second period.

He took his seat in the back, propping his feet up on the desk as he leaned back, contemplating. If he did it now, it would be easier to tell Sakura in person, and might not ruin the mood for later, not that he wanted anything like That with Hinata. He chuckled to himself, him and Hinata, what a joke. He sat all four legs of his chair down as the teacher came in, class would be starting soon.

- Sakura -

Sakura paced anxiously, waiting for Kin, and nervous about Kiba talking to Hinata.  
"What's with the pacing?" Kin asked, coming out of their room and shutting the door behind her. "Just nervous...," Sakura replied with a shaky smile. "Oh, about the history test?" Kin asked as they started to first period. "Yeah...," she replied, a far away look in her emerald green eyes.

- Kiba -

He got to second period early, as usual, having about five extra minuets. Hinata walked in a few moments after he did, setting her bag on her desk in the far left corner.  
"Hey," he greeted , walking over, and casually leaning against the wall. "Oh..., hey," she said, slightly startled. "Tonight'll be fun, eh?" he grinned. "Yeah," she nodded. "Jeez, you don;t have to sound so thrilled about it," he joked. "Only for you Kiba," she smiled. He grinned wolfishly at her and said, "Really? Well, if thats the case..."  
He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, her back to his chest.  
"This better?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. "Oh, Kami yes," she half moaned, her back arching as her hand lightly trailed up to cup his cheek. Kiba nearly choked with laughter but managed to say, "Heh, glad you're likin' it so well."  
She spun to face him, hand lightly cupping his cheek as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked. He stared for a moment, mesmerized by her light lavender eyes, but answered, "Uh.., I was gonna ask why you've been distancing yourself from Sakura." She sighed softly, her thumb lightly stroking his cheek, "I guess I can tell you..., I just..., I don't want people to find out..., Temari found the two of us in bed, not doing anything, and she gave me a black eye..." "Oh Hina.., I'm so sorry," he hugged her. "It's not your fault Kiba..., I deserved it...," she said softly.  
He froze then, Hinata thought she DESERVED to get hit? What the Hell?  
"C'mon, class is going to start soon," Hinata shook him from his thoughts. "Uh yeah," he mumbled, disentangling himself and going to his seat.

After class he texted Sakura, "She said she didn't want ppl to find out..., after Temari saw you two in bed, she gave Hina a black eye, and Hina said she felt she deserved it..." "Wh...what?" Sakura replied. "Yeah... that's what she told me...," he texted back, slightly numb still. "Oh Kami... Do you think I could convince her of how much i care about her?" she texted back. "Probably..., but youd have to do it in a big way...," he replied. "Ok, ttyl," she replied.

He sat, slightly dazed in his next two classes, still not really believing Hinata thought she DESERVED that. Had it really been so long since they'd really Talked? It didn't seem it... Kami, how could he have not seen how hurt his friend was?


	17. Reasons

- Hinata -

She was in the cafeteria, it was lunch, she had put her earbuds in, listening to Mudvayne. As she ate, she tapped her foot to Scream With Me. She threw her tray away, and still listening to music, went to her fifth period, Chemistry. As she sat, waiting for class to start, she thought back to that morning. She had told Kiba the truth, and he had undoubtedly told Sakura, who most likely would now want absolutely nothing to do with her which was as, much as it hurt to admit, fine with her. As she sat, she was surprised to get a text, from Sakura. She had told her to never contact her again, and yet she did.  
The text read, "Hina..., I'm so sorry about everything..., I know you probably wont believe me but im telling you the truth." Hinata deleted the message, she meant what she said, she wouldn't talk to Sakura, she didn't really care, and even if she did, it would never work, they were to different.  
Staind came on next, Falling. She sighed softly, fitting song. She loved Sakura, sure, but that didn't mean they could be together, their differences made that impossible, not to mention Neji would have a BIG problem with it.  
He was a big part of why...

- Flashback 4years ago -

Hinata was in her bathroom, the one that connected to her room in the Hyuga Compound. Tears, hot tears, a flood of them, cascaded down her pale face. They splashed into the sink, onto her her black tank top. The flow didn't stop, wasn't going to stop. Until, she had an idea, it dawned on her right then. If others could make her feel this way, what should stop her from doing it herself? Save them the trouble. Her mind was clear, she found the blade, just like the blade she shaved with, but this was a single blade, new. The tears stopped, she pressed the cool metal to the pale skin of her arm. Slowly she moved the blade across, watching as blood beaded and slowly began to run down her arm. She slowly smiled, a twisted, sad yet happy smile. Slowly she made another cut, beneath the first. She watched the blood for a few moments, feeling decidedly better. She cleaned the blood and rinsed the blade off. She went into her room and put a zip up hoody on, deciding to go shopping for more hoodies and long sleeved shirts.

- Flashback 2years ago -

Hinata and Tayuya were sitting in Hinata's room at the Hyuga Compound. "Really? Why?" Tayuya asked, looking at the other girl curiously. "Because..., well it feels good, its a way to release my feelings," Hinata explained, pushing the sleeve of her hoody up. "Wow," the other girl breathed, gazing in fascination at Hinata's scars, they crisscrossed her arm already. "Isn't that dangerous though?" Tayuya asked, concern obvious in her voice. "Well, yeah..., but that's part of the point...," Hinata replied quietly. "Hina...," Her friend mumbled, eyes wide with worry.  
She said nothing, pulling her sleeve back down, as it was halfway down, the door burst open.  
"Hinata," her name was said calmly, coldly, by her cousin, Neji. She tried to yank her sleeve down the rest of the way, but he saw what she was doing and quickly crossed the room, grabbing her wrist in a painful grip. "What are you hiding?" He asked, not expecting an answer, he pulled her sleeve back up partially, seeing the scars. He scoffed, "I don't see how you're heiress." She stared at the covers on her bed, and he shook his head, leaving.  
"H...hina?" Tayuya asked shakily. "That's why...," she said softly, fighting tears. "Oh Hina," her friend sobbed, hugging her tightly round her neck. Hinata didn't move, she just sat there.

- End flashback -

- Flashback 1year ago -

Hinata was laying in the grass of a park, her hoody unzipped, revealing her black tank top underneath, Tayuya laying beside her.  
"We should really do this more often," Tayuya sighed. "Yeah...," Hinata agreed, gazing at the clouds.  
After a long silence Tayuya spoke up, "Hina..., are you... still you know?" Hinata sighed, knowing this would come up sooner or later. "I am, and you know why," she answered. "Please, Hina..., for me," Tayuya begged. Hinata sighed again. She wanted to, but she didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep. "I...I'll try, for you," Hinata answered after a moment. "That's all I ask," Tayuya said, relief evident in her voice.

- End Flashback -

It all came back to Neji, he started it all. He was the reason she didn't trust, the reason she couldn't let anyone close. And she was heiress, so she had to marry a man, not a woman. Neji had very plainly told her that. So letting someone close, like Sakura, despite how much she loved her, it could Never be.

- Sakura -

Hinata didn't text her back, not that she had really expected her to. She knew how she felt about Hinata and was almost positive that Hinata felt the same, the only thing she had to do was convince her that she wasn't lying, that she really Did love her. And she had a perfect idea of how to do it.  
"I have an idea of how to convince hina," she texted Kiba. "Oh really? What is it?" he texted back a few minuets later. "You set up something with her next saturday, and get her to go somewhere, meet you there, ill take care of the rest," she replied. "Hmm, okay, ill try, shouldnt be too hard :P," was the reply.  
She smiled, Hinata would see how much Sakura loved her.


	18. To be with me

At the cafe with Kiba

Kiba had chosen a back booth, Hinata saw, making her way over to him. It was just the two of them, the band was hooking up their guitars and amplifiers.  
"Hey Hina," he greeted, smiling as usual. "Hey," she replied, sliding into the booth. "This place has some good milkshakes, want one?" Kiba asked. "Yeah sure," she nodded.  
With a nod, he waved over the waitress, a girl that went to the school. He ordered two chocolate shakes and the girl went to fix them.

"So..., how has life been? Like really?" Kiba asked quietly. "Kiba...," she said softly, peering into his chocolate brown eyes through her bangs. "I'm serious Hina..., why didn't you tell somebody what Temari did? She did it without provocation!" he growled, trying to keep his voice low. "Because, I can take care of myself," she replied, somewhat coldly. "Maybe, but you could sue her for assault," Kiba pointed out. She sighed, "She has nothing for me to take, besides, she stays away from me now, as I do her."  
He looked at her questioningly, but she ignored him, sipping her shake and turning her attention to the band, which had begun to play.

While the band took a break Kiba decided it was time to break the silence, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry, you're like a sister to me Hinata." "I know, I know," she smiled slightly. He grinned, "So next saturday, meet me at the park around say four-ish?" "All right," she nodded, as he got up and paid for the shakes, leaving her, with her thoughts.

- Kiba -

He dug his phone out of his pocket as he walked to his Jeep.  
'She's going to meet me at the park around four-ish next saturday,' he texted Sakura as he walked. 'K thnx a lot,' she replied a few moments later. 'Np,' he replied, climbing into his Jeep.

- Hinata-

She sat, listening to the band and thinking about tomorrow, which she would most likely end up spending most of with Tayuya. Breakfast in the morning, meet Tayuya around eleven and go to the theater to see what was playing, probably catch two movies, have a late lunch, and maybe catch another one before heading back. She sighed, spending time with Tayuya would be great and all, but she didn't really want to go sit in the movies. She didn't really want to do ANYTHING, now that she thought about it.  
Sighing, she got up, deciding to just go back to the campus.

- Sakura -

Kiba had told her she had until four on saturday to be ready. She still wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do. Laying on her bed, she thought about what she was going to do and say.  
'Hmm..., I think I'll wear my light blue jeans and my plain teal shirt, then I'll go to the park, with my Ipod, and sit in a tree listening to it while I wait. When I see her, I'll jump out of the tree and kneel infront of her, taking her hands into my own, and tell her that I love her, and that I'm not lying, and that if she'd just look at me, she'd know I was telling the truth and that no matter what, I do love her.'  
Sakura smiled, it would work, it HAD knew Hinata cared, she had to, so what if people knew? It's not like it was against the law.

- Hinata/Next Day -

She woke up early, looking at her phone told her it was nine thirty, meaning time for a shower then breakfast.  
Quietly, she got out of bed, finding a pair of light purple skinnies and a black long sleeved shirt, she went to the bathroom. She set her clothes on the counter and took yesterdays off.

She dressed and towel dried her hair, after brushing it, she put her phone and Ipod in their respective pockets. Then she went to the cafeteria. She got poptarts and milk, as usual.  
After throwing the trash away, she wandered to the docks, sitting and listening to her Ipod while she waited for Tayuya to wake up.

'Hey, i'll be ready in a half hour or so,' Tayuya texted her a half hour later. 'K, want to take my chevy?' she texted back. 'Sure, i'll meet you there,' she replied.  
Hinata just deleted the messages and sat, listening to a few more songs before going to her car.

Hinata leaned against the car, waiting for her friend. A moment later, the redhead appeared, dark orange baseball hat in place, baggy light blue jeans and a bright red baggy shirt, typical Tayuya. They both got in the car and Hinata drove to the theater.

They decided to see The Haunting in Connecticut first.  
"The boy was cute," Tayuya said as they walked out of the movie. "Heh, if you like dead mediums...," Hinata replied. "No fun!" she pouted. "Pfft," Hinata replied. "Whacha wanna see next then?" Tayuya asked. "How about Kick-Ass?" Hinata suggested. "Sounds good," Tayuya grinned.

- After Movie -

"Lunch?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, how about some Wendy's?" Tayuya asked. "Sounds fine with me," Hinata replied.

They went in and ordered their food, taking a table by the window. "Whacha wanna see next?" Tayuya asked. "How about another horror?" Hinata asked. "Fine...," Tayuya said. "Is The Rite okay?" She asked, before getting up to get the food.

"Yeah," Tayuya said, when the other girl came back with the tray. They mostly ate in silence after that.

The movie was amazing, Hinata's new favorite, but Tayuya seemed a little freaked out by it.  
"Haha, you okay?" Hinata asked, as Tayuya stared at a little girl walking by with her mother. "Of course, I'm fine...," the other girl answered.

- Next Saturday -

The week was incredibly boring, nothing at all happened, Sakura didn't even try to talk to her. So around four she got her shoes on and went to the park. She walked around, hands in her hoody pockets. Looking for Kiba and not finding him. She turned around, and was shocked to see Sakura kneeling before her.  
"Wh...what are you d..doing?" Hinata asked, startled. Sakura gently grasped Hinata's wrists and said, "Hinata, I love you, honestly, with all of my heart, and if you would just look at me, you would see I'm not lying." Hinata refused to look at the bubblegum pink haired girl so she continued, "I know we're different, but you're beautiful, I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me, so please, please, just say yes." "Yes to what?" Hinata asked coldly. "To me, to being with me," Sakura answered.  
Hinata looked at her then, emerald eyes met liliac, and Hinata said, "I can't..." "Why not?" Sakura asked, standing, gently cupping the other girl's cheek. "My family...," Hinata said softly. "I'll stand with you, my dad knows yours, we'll stand together, and be strong," Sakura said, her thumb stroking the pale girl's cheek. "I...I don't want you to get your hopes up...," Hinata said softly. "You already did, when you kissed me the first time," Sakura said, smiling. Hinata blushed and Sakura lightly kissed her.


	19. Business Proposal

- Two weeks later -

Today was the last day of the school year. Which meant, tomorrow she would be going back to the Hyuga compound, at least for a day or two. Sakura was going with her, and her father was going to meet them there. Hinata was still scared, Hiashi wouldn't allow it, there was no way, even with Sakura's assurances. She sighed and got up. Might as well pack the essentials. She took her school things out of her messenger bag and put a few changes of clothes in, and after getting dressed and things, she put the toiletries in as well. She sat on her bed, checking her phone for messages. She had one, from Sakura, "Hey, do you want to do something today? After classes I mean". "Sure," Hinata texted back, thinking that this would probably be the last time they could do something together. "Movie?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, whacha wanna see?" she texted back, standing and leaving, time for breakfast. "How about Shrek the third in 3D?" Sakura asked. "Cool," Hinata replied as she sat down to have breakfast.

- Later that day -

Hinata drove them to the theater. They bought the tickets and and went in, as the movie started, Sakura tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata turned to her and was surprised to feel the other girls on her own. She smiled slightly and returned the kiss. A smiling Sakura pulled away and turned her attention to the screen.

As they walked back to the car, Sakura laced her fingers with Hinata's. Hinata blushed but said nothing, as a smiling Sakura continued walking.

- Next day at the Hyuga Compound -

Hinata gulped as she stepped out of her car, shouldering her bag. Sakura was coming with her dad soon. It was up to her to greet her father, by the time that was over, Sakura would be there, and they would announce their relationship.

He would likely be in the sitting room, waiting for her and Sakura's father, as they were business men. So, she walked in. Heart hammering, but if Sakura thought it would work, at least they could try. She set her bag just outside the doorway to the sitting room.  
"Good afternoon Hinata," Hiashi said, not bothering to stand from his chair. "Good afternoon Father," she replied, taking a seat on the couch. "I suppose you are going back to the dorm in a few days?" he asked. "Yes Father," she replied. He merely nodded, pausing a few seconds before saying, "Sakura Haruno's father is coming to speak with me today, he says it has something to do with things other than business, about you and his daughter but that it may also tie into business somehow, care to tell me about it?" She carefully kept her fae passive, "I think it would be best to wait and discuss these matters with Mr. Haruno, don't you think Father?" The corners of his mouth twitched upward but he said, "Yes, I think it would be best, it is most likely a proposal of joining our companies."  
She wondered what he meant by joining companies but kept silent, better to wait until Sakura got there.

- The Harunos have arrived -

The four were sitting, Hiashi and Mr. Haruno in chairs, the girls on the couch.  
"Sakura, go ahead and tell Mr. Hyuga what you proposed," Sakura's father nodded to his daughter.  
Sakura smiled and stood, motioning for Hinata to do the same and to come closer. Warily, Hinata did so.  
"I have a proposal, I know both of our companies are big, and successful, we already work together, so we should join the companies, the joint would take place over the course of about 2 to 5 years, we would signify this joining by Hinata and I marrying, by us both being heiresses to our families companies, we could join the companies, and as you two are still owning, you could help us make decisions," Sakura explained.

Both men were slient, Hinata could've swore she saw Hiashi trembling, with anger no doubt. The silence lengthened.  
Finally Hiashi spoke, " As a business arrangement, I have no problem with it, the joining of companies, however, the marriage seems to go slightly far, don't you think?" "Not really, it shows unity, we're completely uniting the companies, no loose ends, our companies will become one," Sakura answered before her father could. "Hmm, I see your point, your father and i will discuss this matter, Hinata show her to a guest room," Hiashi commanded.  
Hinata nodded and as she left the room picked up her bag.

"So I think my father will convince Hiashi to agree," Sakura said as they walked. "You really think so?" Hinata asked quietly. "Of course, if nothing else, its a goodd business arrangement, like I said," Sakura replied, turning to smile at her girlfriend. Hinata sighed, "I hope it works." "It will, you worry to much," Sakura smiled. "I'm just trying to be logical," Hinata replied. "Screw logic," Sakura growled, and pushed Hinata into the wall, kissing her passionately. Hinata kissed back, just as passionately, pulling Sakura closer, hands on her waist. Sakura smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck, kissing her more forcefully. They finally broke apart, figuring it best to continue in a room.

- Next day/Afternoon -

The two girls made their way to the sitting room, to hear the verdict of the company joining.  
"We have decided," Hiashi said.  
The girls looked at eachother.  
"We will join the companies as you proposed Sakura," Hiashi said, the corners of his mouth twitching up as Sakura squealed and jumped up and down, hugging a brightly blushing Hinata.  
"Thank you so much sir!" Sakura said, bowing as Hinata also bowed.  
Hiashi merely nodded and the two went to get their things, going back to the dorm later.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end. I hope you all liked it. Review please, and maybe leave a comment of another pairing you'd like me to write? Thanks for reading it, Iloveyouguys. This was my longest running and first ever actual lesbian story, I really grew up as I wrote it, and it didn't turn out at all like i had imagined. But oh well, it's still one of my best stories ever. **


	20. Thanksgiving Chapter

Hinata sighed happily, she and Sakura had been together for more than a year now. The next day was thanksgiving and they planned on spending it together at the dorm.

She had no idea what they would be doing, Sakura clearly wanted to move forward with their relationship, but she hadn't pressured the other girl. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her like that, she was just afraid of what the bubble gum pink haired girl would say when she saw the scars.  
It would likely end it, no matter what Sakura said, there was no way she would be okay with the scars.

- Sakura -

She and Kiba were at the mall, both buying small gifts for their boyfriend/girlfriends. Kiba decided on a bright orange Fox shirt and Sakura had finally found a white Ke$ha shirt for Hinata.

"So what are you and Naruto going to do?" she asked as they walked out back to his Jeep.

"I don;t know yet, maybe just sit and watch movies for a while," Kiba replied with a shrug, "how about you and Hina?"

"I have a few things planned," she smiled devillishly.

"Haha, have fun with that," he laughed as they climbed into the Jeep.

"Oh I will," she replied, causing him to laugh again.

- Hinata -

She was sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest with her sketchpad sitting on her legs, colored pencils beside her.

She was, of course, sketching Sakura. A memory, when they had gone to the docks.

Sakura was standing just about knee deep in the water and Hinata had been sitting on the dock. Sakura's hair was blowing in the wind, she was holding up the peace sign and sticking her tongue out at Hinata who was laughing.

She had drawn Sakura in the foreground, taking up mostof the middle of the page, then drawn trees in the distance and the water around her legs.

Now she was coloring it in.

Not long into the coloring, her phone buzzed, meaning she had a message.

She finished coloring the trees before picking up her phone.

It was from Sakura, "You're not busy tomorro right?"

"Of course not," Hinata replied with a slight smile before continuing to color.

"Good. My room or yours?"

"Either, my roommate is gone tho."

"All right, see you tomorro."

Hinata placed her phone on the bed and returned to her picture.

- Midnight -

Hinata had been asleep before her phone started to play 'Bad Kids' by Lady Gaga. Groggily, she picked up her phone and opened it.

"Open your door," Sakura's voice came through the phone.

Hinata groaned into the phone but closed it and placed it back, stretching before getting up and opening the door.

She was knocked back onto her bed by the pink haired girl. Sakura nuzzeled the other girl's neck before planting a soft kiss on her pale lips.

"S...sakura... what time is it...?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"Midnight, it's thanksgiving," Sakura replied grinning.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Hinata asked.

"We'll have plenty to do in the morning," Sakura smiled.

Hinata stared up at her girlfriend.

"Gifts first?" Sakura asked.

"S...sure...," Hinata replied.

Sakura got off of the other girl and handed said girl the shirt she had bought earlier.

Hinata flicked on the lamp on her beside table thing.

She unfolded the shirt. It was a Ke$ha, We R Who We R.

"Th...thanks...," Hinata blushed.

"No problem," the pink haired girl smiled.

Hinata looked away and got out her sketchpad. She ripped her lat picture out and handed it to the other girl.

"Hina...," she said softly, blushing at the amazing amount of detail, she remembered that day.

"Hmm?" Hinata looked over at her.

"I love it! and I love you," Sakura smiled, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's.

A blushing Hinata returned the kiss gently.

Sakura pushed her girlfriend down on to the bed, placing the picture on the floor as Hinata dropped the shirt.

She leaned down and kissed her softly, hands exploring the soft expanse of skin that was her girlfriend's stomach. Hinata's hands lightly stroked the other girl's sides as said girl moved to kissing and lightly biting Hinata's pale neck. Hinata's back arched slightly into the touch, fingers digging into Sakura's sides. Sakura bit the other girl's neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Slowly, she began kissing down her neck, to her chest, stopped by the shirt.

She looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

Hinata bit her lower lip, staring up into emerald green eyes.

Finally though, she nodded and sat up to remove her long sleeved black shirt. She hugged herself, her plain white bra nearly blending with her pale skin.

Sakura smiled encouragingly, gently taking Hinata's wrists and moving her arms. Which was when she noticed the scars.

"When were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked quietly, a loose grip on Hinata's wrists.

"I... I don't know... If I was ever going to honestly...," Hinata said softly.

"Can I know why...?" Sakura asked.

"I felt trapped..., unloved, alone...," Hinata shrugged.

Which was when Sakura hugged her tightly. "You're not alone and I love you."

Blushing, Hinata hugged her back. "I know that now..."

Sakura unhooked her girlfriends bra before pushing the other girl back on to the bed. Hinata blushed a bright pink as her bra was then taken completely off. Sakura nuzzled each of the pale breasts before taking the left nipple into her mouth and sucking it gently, her hand gently squeezing and tugging at the nipple of the other one. Hinata arched into the touch, squirming beneath her girlfriend's touch as she switched nipples.

Sakura kissed down her girlfriend's stomach before tugging off her pants and panties. A blushing Hinata watched her with interest. Sakura licked at her girlfriend's entrance before plunging her tongue deep into the warm folds. Moving her tongue quickly and deep, wriggling it as well. It wasn't long before Hinata came on her girlfriends tongue.

"Tasty," Sakura smirked.

Hinata blushed before kissing her girlfriend forecefully and making her fall back on the bed. Sakura squeaked in surprise slightly before moaning softly as Hinata bit her neck.

Sakura was naked moments later, Hinata between her legs. Two fingers buried deep inside as Sakura fought for breath with each thrust of her girlfriend's long and slender fingers. Hinata added a third, pumping her fingers inside of her girlfriend, smirking as Sakura came, hips thrusting in time with her fingers.

Hinata removed her fingers and laid beside her girlfriend, pulling a blanket over them.

"Happy thanksgiving," Hinata whispered.

A blushing Sakura nuzzled her girlfriend's neck as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
